This invention relates to controlled environment chamber apparatus.
A controlled environment chamber apparatus, such as a laboratory incubator, typically comprises a cabinet that defines a chamber for receiving biological material. The apparatus is used to provide an environment of controlled temperature and/or humidity for study of the material.
The success of an investigation carried out using a laboratory incubator can be impaired if foreign particles, such as bacteria, enter the incubator chamber, and it is therefore desirable to take steps to prevent entry of airborne particles into the incubator chamber. For example, an incubator may be provided with a door mounted to the cabinet for pivotal movement between an open condition, in which a specimen can be placed in the chamber or removed from the chamber through the chamber opening, and a closed position in which the chamber opening is blocked by the door.
A disadvantage of this type of door is that when it is opened, a region of low pressure is established along the edges of the door and ambient air is drawn toward the chamber opening. If the door stands open for any significant period of time, airborne particles in the ambient air will diffuse into the chamber. There is also a possibility of particles being forced into the chamber when the door is subsequently closed.